


One Sound

by Nighthowler252



Series: Sisters with Flaws [1]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Deff, F/M, Fluff, Genetic Engineering, Human Experimentation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-18
Updated: 2020-11-18
Packaged: 2021-03-09 19:09:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 370
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27621178
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nighthowler252/pseuds/Nighthowler252
Summary: An Undertale one-shot with an OC of mine, String.(also just me getting used to writing for String, please leave any feed back about this)
Relationships: Sans (Undertale)/Original Character(s)
Series: Sisters with Flaws [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2019454
Comments: 2
Kudos: 4





	One Sound

The water splashed below her feet, though she heard nothing. Her purple threads that worked as arms and hands swayed around her, her long unbrushed brown hair that faded to purple near the ends flew half haphazardly in the salty breeze of the beach. The young girl always loved the water, though physically she was unable to hear anything she often thought that she could hear songs though if that was true she wouldn’t know.

The movement of blue strings behind her made her jump, her own threads posed to strike but calmed when she realized who it was. A skeleton stood on the shore, his dark bones almost hid him in the shadows through the blue lines on his cheeks along with his mix-matched eyes helped him stand out. The skeleton had error signs floating around him, he made a gesture for the girl to come over to him.

With a smile, she complied. Walking out of the shallow seawater the girl looked at the skeleton, whose yellow teeth were turned in a kind smile. “R-rea-ady t-to-o go?” He asked. She knew he could do sign language but he altered something he called ‘code’ to make it so she could hear his voice. Gently moving her threads to take hold of his hand, Error had told her about his fear of touch but due to her threads, she was able to touch him with no worry. She was fine with not touching him either, she hardly felt anything physically due to how she was made.

“S-Str-ring, ev-ever-y th-ing ok-ay-ay?” She just nodded. She nodded, String knew that Error was taking her to Nightmare’s castle to meet up for the Gang’s family dinner. She was honestly quite excited because she would also see her own gang of experiments. Ever so gently String moved one of her threads up to Error’s cheek and started to pet it, glancing her way Error saw that she made a small head gesture which meant she was going to nuzzle him. Taking a deep breath he prepared himself, with a nod he allowed his girlfriend to nuzzle his cheek with her own. 

They both had issues but nothing would stop them from loving one another.


End file.
